Forum:Legacy "Lore" Characters
When I found this site, there were a load of these character pages kicking around. Most of them were under the "Characters" or "Lore Characters" categories if any hence the title. They usually lacked accounts to be traced back to other than an ISP provided IP Address and many of these pages were poorly written, lacking substance and proper syntax. I feel that it's right to compile them here before I repurpose the pages for more constructive articles and bring up the quality of the wiki that little bit more. User 1 The user behind these ones appears to discovered Hard Time through Uberhaxornova, and has crafted a lore series based upon his play-through of the game. Rejected Anal About Rejected Anal is the first coming of the "Legendary Prisoner". He's done a lot of stuff and he will remembered, even after his death. Life Rejected Anal lived a good life. The enemies he had always ended up BAD. Missing parts of the body or even DYING. One of the examples of this is One Armed Man. He had a son, named Denied Anal. His death is unknown. [ Characters ] Denied Anal About The second coming of the Legendary Prisoner, the son of Rejected Anal. Life He also lived a good life, full of fortune. He had lots of enemies, and some friends, and some frienemies (One Legged Man). He's known as the "Master of Unlegging" on his prison, as he was really experienced with taking legs off his enemies before killing them, that's how you recognized his kills. Death While he was hunting one of his enemies, a warden caused him to go insane, making him beat the shit out of a guy he didn't want to beat the shit out of. He then pissed himself blood and died. [ Characters ] Anal Savior About The "Knight of Waving Freely", one of the founders of the HardTime Prison. A really great friend of Rejected Anal's great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather. A lot of people denied his power... Which was a mistake. User 2 The second user to make these, this user detailed their experiences with the 2D game- frequently making up a character relating to the one that was just killed. Arakadi Arakadi is a hard time 2d character. After Arakadi is accused of slander he goes to prison for 50 days, on the first day he finds machine gun that a dumbass cop drop,there he accidentally kill 4 people when the cops are trying to catch him he goes to the fence and escapes. He finds a beach where 6 people there 3 woman hit him and he had to kill one of them they got mad until 2 of Arakadi's friend show up one of them was lil Jamie and the other was unknown one of them killed a old man who was helping the girls he could it been a pedophile. Now arakadi goes to sleep on a house for hours then he woke up and it was day 50 his sentence was over the cops told him to join them and he did. Arakadi killed 4 people accidentally and 11 on purpose after that he jumps on a box and fell then a cop shot him for no reason and thats how he died. VICTIMS Sandy bitch. Geek Chick Officer Blockbuster 4unname people(Accidentally) 7 Unamed people DEATH While going back he got shot by a cop for no reason there his last days ended he lived longer than the masters of peace. [ Category:Characters ] Peace master Peace master is a 35 year old man who was accused of fraud he is sentence for 97 days. Peace master only lasted one day in prison he goes to the workshop and starts a riot there he gets killed by a injured cop. VICTIMS Unlike his son and grandson he never got the chance to kill someone,due to him lasting one day in prison. DEATH While working on the workshop he starts a riot,then a cop show up and killed him. [ Characters ] Peace master Jr Peace master jr is peace master son he is 25 years old he was found guilty of protesting after his father died in prison he goes on a rage and killed officer bull the guy who killed his father the cops are trying to catch him but he kills them all.on day 7 he is in the lunch room there he fights a guy for no damn reason then the guy killed him. VICTIMS 5 unamed people [ Characters ] Officer Bull 2 unamed north prisoners DEATH While going on the cafeteria he goes to fight a guy but he failed later on the guy killed him. P.M3 P.M3 aka Peace master the third he is a 16 year old who wears a eyepatch.After his grandfather Peace master and his father peace master died he goes to prison to Avenge them he goes to kill Slow mo the guy who killed his father he succeeded and goes on a rampage to escape he killed 25 people on prison and 5 outside,then he goes back to prison to get a new weapon but it was to late his health was low and he died he lasted 21 days on prison and lasted longer then his family. VICTIMS Officer Amber. Officer James. Officer Bitch. 7 unamed cops. 3 unamed dark side members . 5 Citizens.slow mo DEATH While trying to get a new weapon P.M 3 health was low and he died.[ Characters ] Dick Crimes Dick Crimes is a hard time character. Dick Crimes is a parody of Rick grimes. he goes to prison because of man slaughter there he acts like he's the shit until a guy said "im the king around here pay up", Dick said no then he kills the guy with a broom after that he goes to sleep in a bathroom with no one then his sentence was completed.the gang bang show up to kill him Dick used his gun to shoot them but one sneak up and grab him dick was in trouble until a injured cop came to help dick escape but sad that he killed 7 people dick goes to prison for assault and there he isn't a cop no more. [ Category:Characters ] [ Category:Officers ] User 3, ElcoCausesChaos This one is very recent, having been created in October last year. I'll probably ask the user before I repurpose the page it belongs to because they actually have a profile. Destroyer Destroyer is the name of a character on the Hard Time Computer game. He viciously beat every single warden in the prison dead while the alarm was on, causing the game to glitch out and never spawn a new guard until the alarm is turned off. He then killed everyone except his best friend, all to avenge a man who lost an arm and died who was named Cool Beans Kid.